


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by ApurricatingCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApurricatingCat/pseuds/ApurricatingCat
Summary: I won’t deny I’ve got in my mindAll the things I would doSo, I try to talk refinedFor fear that you find outHow I’m imagining youCredence gets himself off after waking from a sex dream





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos...pretend....that there are not. pls and thank you.
> 
> I wrote this in like. twenty minutes. Sorry, very short and rather self indulgent. Hope you enjoy it regardless!

Credence rolled to his stomach, skin sweat-slick, breathing hard through his nose as he pressed his face against his pillow. He pushed his hand back down the front of his boxers, sticky and damp. He rocked his hips shakily downwards, torn between taking himself in hand or pressing his fingers elsewhere, stretching himself open and imagining—fuck—he turned his face, grinding against the mattress, reaching to press his fingers, coated with his own sticky released, into himself. It was uncoordinated at best, and the dampness on his fingers wasn’t exactly ideal but—he stifled a moan against his pillow—it didn’t feel worth it to scramble to find something better for lubricant. 

He’d woken rutting against his sheets, the tendrils of a sex dream lingering in his mind—he could swear he could feel Percival’s skin against his, the drag of his mouth against Credence’s skin—and Credence chased after it desperately, clinging to the phantom stubble, the smell of the mans cologne. 

He imagined how Percival might lift his hips a bit, press his chest against the bed, and press his fingers, thick and lovely, into Credence, working him open on them. Imagined biting kisses against his thighs as he opened for him. He could imagine how he would sound as he told Credence how good he was being, every inflection of his voice, the way it might fall just slightly lower with arousal. Because Percival was going to fuck him, next. 

And the thought of his bulkier weight over Credence, the heat of his skin—the thought of having Percival’s sweat mingling with his own, how damp the sheets would be from their coupling—it all had Credence moaning, shaking, as he worked himself to the edge and fought to stay there. He had two fingers pressed to the knuckle, wrist cramping as he pressed his ass back against his hand, grinding against his mattress and back against his hand again. 

He whined aloud as he jerkily pressed a third finger in alongside the other two, the not quite wet, not quite dry drag of it more uncomfortable than the stretch of opening himself up after so long of resisting the urge. He hardly slowed for comforts sake, though, giving himself a few moments of softer respite before resuming, chasing after the fantasy.

Percival’s hot breath against the back of his neck, strong arms to either side of Credence. He thick press of his cock, filling Credence so wonderfully—how nice it would be to be held by him, to be the sole point of focus for a time. He wanted to be surrounded completely by the man, taken apart and put back together and praised for how good he was doing, how good he was making him feel—Credence shuddered—the drag of stubble, the tease of teeth against his neck and shoulders, the suck of a bruise marking Credence as _His_.

Credence came with a shuddery whine, sounds muffled against his pillow as he trembled through it, soaking his boxers right through with his release.


End file.
